Traitor
by Mathematics of Tears
Summary: the Ozrayan goverment enlists the help of the Andromeda to track down a rouge agent fugative. Harper trapped inside VR matrix with 'killer' and 'dead' AI! This chapter dedicated to woutwax
1. Anya's escape

A/N this is just a little story I am going to do to until I have a sudden burst of inspiration for Mistakes. Takes place in 3rd season, still signed worlds, Tyr and all, just after Crimson Sunrise blows up in The Risk All Point.

Disclaimer: Bite me

Chapter 1

"Step over there." A man with a Jared nametag said, dragging a woman to the said spot.

You could tell the woman was beautiful. Under all the dirt, grime, twigs, sad eyes and angry face.

"Name?" Jared asked while two guards stood on either side of her. This man Jared was in charge. All day he saw criminal dragged through the door to his little processing center. Funnily enough, the door lead right outside to the woods. Well, 5 feet of clearing then the woods. It was at the very back of the city. Apparently the Ozrayan government didn't want a jail in the middle of their city.

"Tell him your name." The guard on her right said.

"Name!" Jared shouted.

The woman bit her lip then said. "Anya Myur (My-er), Commander, 9765073, Special Ops, Ozraya army, division 16."

The man Jared smiled at Anya. "You aint the commander of notin anymore My-yur. Now," He said turning on a camera opposite Anya. "State your name."

For the first time, the green eyed, brown haired woman smiled. Evily. And Jared couls swear there was fire in her eyes. "Anya Myur, Commander, 9765073, Special Ops, Ozraya Army, Division 16." With that, she punched the guard on her right in the face effectively knocking him cold. The second guard was down with a few well placed kicks and punch to the face. She grabbed his Stunner and shot Jared. All this happened in 3.5 seconds. Anya walked up to the camera and looked into it.

"Beyaro (Bay-aro), next time you send some goons after me, make them competent. I hate short fights. And, if possible, buy them some breathmints." Anya smiled and blew the camera a kiss as she reached up and clipped a wire on top cutting the feed. The last image was of her smug face before the camera went black.

Dylan, Rommie, Beka, Admiral Beyaro and one of his troops all stared at the blank screen onboard the Andromeda.

"That was the tape right before Myur escaped from the jail. She was about to be accepted into a high security prison but then she broke free. She is considered a major threat. As a member of your Commonwealth, the people of Ozraya ask you to help us find this criminal and bring her to justice." Beyaro looked at the blank screen with digust.

"Any ideas where she's going?" Dylan asked.

"No, she has a very sophisticated lock on her house. We haven't been able to get in." Beyaro said.

"I bet my engineer could help you with that." Dylan said.

Rommie and Beka stood off to the side and looked at the screen, now frozen on Myur's face.

"Something isn't right here." Beka said. "Look at her eyes. She's sad. There is something wrong here,"

"I agree." Rommie said frowning then called to the Admiral. "Admiral, what are the charges against Myur? They are not in her file." Rommie said slowly.

"What?" Beyaro looked uncomfortable. "I'll have someone look at that right away."

"The charges?" Beka asked.

"M-m-m-murder, and treason! Going against regulations! And she is a rouge agent and someone as high up as she was knows too much."

Beka glanced at Rommie and whispered. "I don't buy it."


	2. Aria

Chapter 2

Harper and Dylan were going down to Ozraya in the Maru. Admiral Beyaro had to attend to some business so he was meeting them at Anaya's house.

"So boss," Harper said, walking with Dylan to the house, "Why is it we are breaking into this chick's house?"

"Because, Admiral Beyaro believes there is incriminating evidence in her home and by law, they are allowed to go into the house of a fugitive."

"Well, duh." Harper said "But why are _we_ doing it? Why cant they?"

"Because they cant open the lock."

"And I am a super genius."

"Sure."

As they reached the house, Harper raised his eyebrows. Apparently the Ozraynan government didn't pay well. Anya's house was a deep red metal in between two other metal houses. The black windows made it impossible to see anything inside. You could tell from the outside that the house was very small.

Beyaro was already at the door with his solider. "Well? Can you do it?"

"Ptsh! The question is can I do it in the then 10 seconds." Harper answered.

Harper tapped a few keys on his handheld computer then typed the keys into the lock and…

"Voila. Kick ass lock pick."

The part entered the dark house. Everything seemed in order. Tables, chair, all neat and clean. Then, they passed a light sensor and a prerecorded message hologram popped up. It was Anya.

"If you are listening to this message, you are probably Admiral Beyaro or with him. And, you think I am a criminal. Most likely a fugitive. I am surprised you got past my lock. My dearest Beyaro, and his companions, this is a lie! I never killed anyone and I would never betray my people! Ask Beyaro who really sabotaged the Krowalski mission!" The hologram smiled. "Have fun in my house." With that she was gone.

"Krowalski mission?" Dylan asked.

"I cannot tell about the mission. It is classified."

Dylan Harper and the Admiral with his sloider searched the house and found nothing. Until Harper found a large metal door. A few buttons and he was going down the stairway on the other side.

"Holy Hell." Harper said. It was a computer core. A nice one.

"Harper?" Dylan's voice came over the comm..

"Dylan! You better come down the stairs and quick!" Harper said.

They remaining three came rushing down the stairs to see Harper pacing around the computer.

"What is it?" The Admiral asked.

"A computer. And a big beauty might I add. A computer that most likely has…"

"The records I need." Beyaro finished. He pointed to Harper's data port. "Go in."

"I'm going, I'm going." Harper closed his eyes and was pulled into the computer core.

"Whoa!" Harper said looking around. "This is a VR matrix. There's an AI here." Just then , a woman materialized in front of him wearing a long white dress.

"Anya?" Harper asked the AI.

"No, I am VRM 12478. My creator is Anya. My name is Aria and I am surprised you are here." Aria said in a very cold voice.

"You-you-you look just like Anya."

"She did program me to be exactly like her in every way. Now what are you doing in my mind."

"I…uh…"

"You are here to get evidence against my creator! She told me someone would come. She did nothing wrong! Goodbye." Aria said in her cold and distant voice and Harper was shoved out of her mind.


	3. Guest

Chapter 3

Harper opened his eyes to see Dylan and the Admiral. He was surprised the AI hadn't zapped him with electricity.

"What happened?" Beyaro asked.

"I…uh…"Harper glanced at Dylan, "I need to get something." Harper said grabbing a nearby tool. "I'm going back in now."

Harper closed his eyes and slid back into the VR matrix. Aria was waiting.

"You are back. You just don't know when to quit. You don't understand, Anya did nothing wrong and you are trying to kill her!" Aria said in her cold voice.

"I'm not! Beyaro said there was incriminating files in here and he told me to come in and find them. Just to see if they are real otherwise it is just the good Admiral's word and just between you and me that doesn't mean much to me."

Aria looked up frowning. "You…care?" She sad confused.

"Yeah! If Anya doesn't deserve it she should go to jail! And…you care too!"

"Of course I do. She is my creator. WE have a… a bond. What are the charges."

"Uh, murder, and I think betrayal." Harper said.

"A lie. She killed that man on her mission. She is the most loyal solider I know. She might fly by her own rules but she is no traitor."

"Ok. You said she designed you?"

"Yes, she modeled me after herself. Every physical feature she has, I do too. Every scar, every mark. She also gave me her personality."

"So Anya Myur is a cold, calculating AI?" Harper asked.

Aria clasped her hands behind her back. "No, would you like me to assume the optional personality?"

"Yeah, uh, I work better with people and I really want to meet this 'best agent'."

Aria nodded and closed her eyes. Aria's elegant hairdo came undone and fell to her shoulders and became spiky, reminding Harper a lot of Rommie's brief hairstyle when the Maru was sinking underwater and Rommie was trying to protect an informant. Aria's long elegant white dress morphed into army green pants with combat boots over them and a black tank top. The gold and tope makeup changed to simple mascara and eyeliner.

"You want the real Anya? This is as close as you can get without meeting her. Little man, what are you doing in my mind?"

"You know I need access to your files. By some Ozrayan law I am allowed to."

Aria smiled with sarcasm sweetly. "Be my guest."

The handheld computer in Anya's hand bleeped signaling a message. Making sure the locks in this small room were on, Anya accepted.

Aria popped up. "They have enlisted the help of the Andromeda to try to find you. They have an engineer in my mind right now but I don't believe he thins you are a criminal."

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. I am going to use this lovely new data port in my neck to go into your mind to, only I am going to be you."

"Pardon?" Aria asked.

"I am going to pretend to be you, to monitor this man and to…get a measure of him and his captain. So, don't you be there only me. If anything is wrong…you can come out but try to do it quietly and when his back is turned."

"Aye."

Anya closed her eyes and slipped into Aria's mind. The image of Aria changed in the VR matrix to black pants, shirt and long black coat. Harper turned around from the files he was looking through.

"Change your clothes?"

"Just the jacket."

"Why?"

"Because it is cold." Anya said.

"In your VR Matrix?" Harper asked.

Anya smiled. "You would be surprised how well my creator made me."


	4. Virus

Chapter 4

After ten minutes of futile searching Harper tried to make conversation with 'Aria'.

"so, what is she like."

"Me."

"I see."

Dylan and Beyaro were outside with Beyaro getting impatient. "Excuse me captain, I need to make a transmission."

"Of course."

Beyaro walked a safe distance then…

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, it is in the computer." The man on the flexi said.

"Good, now send the virus."

"Wait a minute, what have we here?" Harper asked.

"what?" Aria asked.

"A file. But it isn't like the others, it has no protection, no access coeds. Nothing."

"So whatever it is…Anya…"

"didn't put it there."

"Very good." Said a man appearing behind Anya. "I did. But, these files with never eave this matrix. And neither will you." With that, he injected one of the 'walls' with something. "Goodbye." And disappeared.

"What the hell!" Harper asked running over to the wall. "Uh oh, I think this is a virus."

All of the sudden, a white dressed Aria showed up. "Somethings..wr-wrong." Her voice seemed to jump around robotically. "I can-can-can't access systemmm-m-ms."

"What the hell?" Harper asked looking from Aria to Anya. "You aren't the AI, she is! And you had him plant the virus so I couldn't get those files!" Harper said running over to Aria. Anya met him there.

"No! You don't know what you are talking about. Did you see his uniform? He is a personal assistant to Beyaro."

"Blocking, pa-pa-passage. Energy-gy-gy-gy draining. Functions shut-shut-shutting down. I am being scam-scrambled." Aria got a shocked look on her face then collapsed on the ground twitching.

"She's out cold." Anya said.

"How can she be out cold? She is an AI?"

"I made her very very human." Anya said. "She isn't out cold, but she cant do much, maybe mumble a few things and override small systems."

"I need to report to Dylan." Harper said and tried to leave the matrix but…

"OW FREAKING BIG OW!" Harper said. "It's blocked us from leaving!"

"What? OW!" Anya said, trying too.

"We are trapped inside a dead AI."

"With no way to fix it."

"What do you mean? I can reverse the virus."

"With Beyaro's equipment he used on this, that would take weeks, monthes even! WE are stuck."


	5. Story

Chapter5

"So, as long as we are trapped, tell me. Did you do it?" Harper asked looking through random files.

"Do what?"

"Kill him."

"No! I assassinated him. He was my target, they told me to do it! I was following orders."

"Ok ok. So what about this Beyaro person? Why does he hate you."

Anya looked away. "It's a long story."

"We have a long time."

Anya looked torn. "Fine." Anya walked over and looked into the files and pulled out one labeled 'arrogant bastard' and walked over to Aria who was sitting with wide eyes.

"Aria?"

"Functions…"

"I know its ok. Just telling you we are going into an old file, don't fight us."

"I…under..stand." Aria said.

"How did you make files accessible without the AI?" Harper asked, amazed.

"I know a man very good at working computers, he taught me all I know. It was simple, I'll tell you about it later." Anya said and picking up a file from the collection. "Get ready." Anya pressed a few buttons on a 'wall'. "Wow, the idiot didn't deactivate our systems, just suspended some of them. Dipstick." She said.

Harper smiled as an office materialized. He and Anya were off to one side where a year younger Anya was standing in front of a desk, not at attention and Beyaro sitting behind it.

"Anya Myur."

"No shit." Anya mumbled.

"What was that?" Beyaro asked.

"Nothing General." Anya said smiling.

"So, you know why you are here."

"Got a general idea." Anya said."

"Miss Myur, you are an exemplary agent, one of the best we have ever had but you have real problems with…authority."

Anya smiled. "Ah, they are wusses."

"Commander!"

"What. Its true!"

"Commander, why do you say that?"

"Well, because the man in charge of our op told us to fall back even though we out numbered them 4 to one!"

"Did you ever consider he knew what he was doing?"

"No! Because he didn't!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he took a three week course. He is Admiral Paron's boy." She said smiling.

General Beyaro leaned back in his chair, "Paron junior said you didn't follow the rules."

"I did. They were my own personal rules of course."

"Against regulations."

"no one got hurt. My rules are careful that way."

"Really, what are your rules?"

"Well, 1, never date a man who ranks under you. 2, never put a civilian in danger. 3, never put a fellow officer in danger. 4, if it seems too easy it probably is and 5, if I can do it, do it."

Beyaro leaned back, thinking about it "Interesting."

"Thank you."

The office faded.

"That was where we first met. After that, we dated for a few year then, one night a few monthes ago…" Anya selected another file.

The scene changed to a restaurant.

"I have something to tell you." A Beyaro said to a little older Anya.

"Go ahead."

"I have been promoted to Admiral."

"That's great!" Anya smiled.

"Yes, only one thing. I don't think I will have time to juggle a relationship."

"What…"

"You are just too much to handle Anya."

"What? How! What did I do?"

"You are just to wild. Please do not talk to me at work or contact me again." Beyaro stood up, put money on the table and walked away leaving a stunned Anya.

As the restaurant faded, Harper looked at her in pity.

"So, that was that? Never again."

"Never again." Anya said.

"Bastard."

"Yup. So after that, I dedicated myself to my work. Plenty of time to meet men later. Until this one case. Bartoli."

"Bartoli…I think I recognize that."

"He was a Moralian dictator, it was my job to bring him in for questioning. I was authorized to use any force needed. And if I had to kill him. I had to. He almost killed one of my agents. Of course, I got court marshaled because Admiral Beyaro forced it through, still mad at me. For what I don't know. So I told him to go to hell after I got off.

"I cant believe he hated me so much. He made up all kinds of stories about me and my reputation was ruined. Then he made up charges. He said I killed Bartoli in cold blood. Lie. He had a gun pointed at Jezzie Mariola. Had me chased. Then arrested, I broke out but I had no where to go. He ruined my life and I don't even know why."

"Wow. Im sorry." Harper said.

"You don't believe me." Anya said.

"Yeah I do, im just trying to see how i can convince Dylan."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah, my captain. How can we tell them we are trapped…"

"I Don't know. All I know is that Aria's main power is starting to drain and I havce a 'hibernation' on this. If the power gets too low then it just stops with only essentials running…so…"

"So it will cut off our link."

"No, it won't. It will trap us exactly where we are so we don't take to much power."

"Frozen exactly?"

"Yes! No moving, no trying to fix it."

"Shit."


	6. goo

Chapter 6

"Is there anyway to get the power back?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, there is backup power in here somewhere. But it will take a long time to find it and I don't know exactly how to work it, im not an engineer."

"Well, that's where I come in! I am the best engineer and super genius this bitch of a universe has ever come across."

Anya smiled. "I see."

"yeah, first of all, does Aria have a transmitter?"

"Of course."

"Then right after we get secondary power, we're going to have to find that transmitter, get a message to Dylan."

"Why? What can he do?"

"Well…he…"

Anya just looked at him.

"Can't he pull my jack out of the computer?"

"It…it might work." Anya said looking down.

Harper thought for a minute. "But then there's no way to get you out."

"I'm doomed anyway. You will bring me to Beyaro and he will make the rest of my life hell, if he doesn't choose to execute me."

"No, I wont do that. We're both getting out of here so we better find that secondary power."

Anya smiled. "I think I know where it is."

After a half hour searching, "There! That's it!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Ok, lets see if I can start this up." Harper looked at the power reserves. "what the hell is this?" it looked like a giant bubble with electrical currants running through it.

"Oh, it's a new generator. Dr. Madison designed it."

Harper examined it. "I have no idea how to get this stuff out. There's no plug, no hole for tools, nothing! Just a stupid bubble!" He said kicking it. The bubble started to quiver.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! What did I do?" Harper asked. Before they could figure it out, the top of the bubble ruptured, sending electricity though the cables on the top. The Matrix lit up a bit.

"You did it! You got the power reserves. Now, why do we need the transmitter?"

"We don't. We need to find the source of the virus and cut it off."

Anya smiled. "Let's go!"

"Wait wait wait!" Harper said.

"Why?"

"Cuz, we don't know where the virus is!"

"Well, ok lets think… the virus attacked Aria first so most likely it would be at the AI central processor."

"That's this way." Anya said, walking around a corner.

"That's where…whoa…." Anya cut herself off. The processor was covered in what looked like a lot of dark goo.

"What the hell…"


	7. Engineer

I would like to dedicate this chapter to woutwax who sent me a very…lovely review. "This story is dumb. I read the whole thing to see if it was going to get better, but unfortunately, it did not. Your description is horrible and the plot is stupid. Please discontinue." Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere. Just cause you cant see the plot doesn't mean it isn't there. So, stop your bitching, write a good story yourself, take some happy pills and try to make _suggestions_ rather then simply being an ass.

Chapter 7

Harper and Anya stared at the processor.

"How are we going to get that off?" Harper muttered.

"I don't know. I am a solider. I'm not used to this."

Harper nodded. "Well," he said walking in front of the processor. "It seems to be only attacking a certain function. See all these areas it hasn't touched? It was designed to cling to one area and I'm thinking seep into it and stick. Cover it squeeze so no information can get through."

Anya looked at him "you know all that just from looking at it?"

"Well, a friend of mine made a virus kinda like this once so I am assuming they basically do the same thing."

Anya shook her head. "How people can do that is beyond me."

"Well, you are a special ops officer, you see someone and you automatically think how hard it would be to kick their ass right?" Harper asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm the same way. I see something and my genius starts-a-working."

"Ok…I guess"

"Alright." Harper walked over and prodded the goo only to receive a jolt of electricity to his hand. Harper yelped and jumped back.

Anya laughed despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh ha ha." Harper muttered frowning. "Well, you would be pleased to know there is no way to touch it!"

Anya looked serious again. "So you can't fix it?"

"I can I just need to figure out how."

"Oh that's reassuring."

"Hey, whose fault is it that we are in here in the first place?"

"It isn't mine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Last time I checked, officers on Ozraya weren't supposed to get…involved with each other." Harper smirked.

Anya stood there shooting daggers at him. "Bastard." She muttered.

"Sounds like every one of my dates." Harper muttered.

"gee I cant imagine why."

Harper took a tool off his bet and poked the goo. When nothing happened, he tried to scrape some of it off. Again, nothing.

Harper just stood staring. "Any ideas?" he asked Anya.

Anya looked at him coldly. "try….this." she said she took a gun from her hip and scraped some of the goo off.

"Hey, how did you do that!"

"I tied lightly, no trying to break it." She muttered. She took something out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Harper asked cautiously.

"Programmable nanos."

"You carry around nanobots?"

"Yes, just in case."

Harper just shook his head. "you are too paranoid."

"Better then being defenseless."

"True."

"Here, program the nanos to eat the goo crap." Anya said handing him the sample goo and the nanos.

"Are you sure you aren't an engineer?" Harper asked,.

"Positive."

A/N again, thank you woutwax, you really inspired me to write again.


	8. Where did you get that?

A/N Ok I was a bitch to woutwax and im sorry. There was…wow a lot of crap going on and I wont bore you with angsty details

8.

"So…" Anya said sitting down. "How long will this take?"

Harper didn't answer.

"Harper?"

"Hold on." Harper muttered.

Anya blew her cheeks out and crossed her eyes. Harper looked up and snorted into the nanobots.

"That is a lovely face."

"Thank you I try."

"There, that should do it." Harper said releasing the nanobots to the core.

Anya and Harper stood there and looked at it. Nothing happened.

"Well…" Anya said slowly.

"Move."

"What?"

"MOVE!" Harper said, pushing Anya out of the way.

Once they were a safe distance, they turned around. The nanos were eating the goo. Fast. So fast that little pieces were coming off and burning small holes in the 'floor'.

"Aria's not going to be happy about this." Anya muttered.

"Yeah well you're gonna live." Harper muttered.

"How long until enough systems are back so that we can get out?"

"I dunno, I have to see the damage first." Harper said, going over to a panel. "Should be ten minutes. Twenty tops."

Anya nodded. "That's good."

"So tell me the truth. Why is this guy out to get you?"

"What" Anya asked.

Harper looked at her and held up a picture.

"Where did u get that?"


	9. What happened?

A/N been awhile I actually totally forgot I had this one going . 

Chapter 9

Anya looked at the picture . "Where'd you get that?" She asked again.

Harper just gave a half smirk and said "Genius remember?"

"Ah yes," Anya muttered. She took the picture out of his hands. "This is Beyaro, obviously. And this, " She said pointing to another man sitting across from him "is Matt Kennedy."

Harper just looked at her. "Go on."

"Well, Kennedy was an agent in our division. Really nice, always polite, on time…it was too good. He was working double. And Beyaro found out. Instead of turning him in, he wanted in. this was back when we were…together. He told me. That was the reason we broke up. I told him it was wrong to betray our world. That I wouldn't stand it.

"After that, he got pretty paranoid that I would rat him out. I was going to. I just needed better proof. So, he set me up. He needed me out of the way so he couldn't be discredited."

"Why didn't you just tell us this?" Harper asked.

Anya raised her head and Harper was given a view of the signature eyes of the Ozraya people. The intensity, and the glow. When in extreme emotional distress, their eyes glow like a warning.

"Because I am an Ozrayan woman. He betrayed me. I do not take that lightly. I want to make him suffer for what he put me though and I want it to be by my hand. Revenge is all I have left. Even if I get cleared my reputation is ruined. I wont be able to work in the service again for my faulty. "

"Anya, there are better ways…"

"I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone."

Harper rolled his eyes. "So damn typical! Everyone, 'Oh I don't need anyone'! Yes you do. If u didn't have me you would already be dead."

Anya wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"look, Dylan will believe me. And I have an idea."

Harper pulled himself out of the VR matrix. His and Anya's plan was set.

"Mister Harper, anything we can use?" Dylan asked.

Harper glanced over and saw Beyaro looking nervous, "No, not anything incriminating. But, I do know where she is."

"are you positive?" Dylan asked.

"Defiantly."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beyaro said.

Dylan nodded, "just let me contact Andromeda, ill be right out."

As soon as Beyaro was gone, Harper turned to Dylan "Boss listen, she isn't guilty…" Harper explained the situation the best he could.

Dylan looked skeptical. "Harper…"

"What!"

"This is just so…convenient, I know that u may not think so but she is a genius"

"So am i…"

"Yes but her IQ is way over your 40…"

"Oh ha ha, look, Dylan, trust me. I know what im doing. And if I don't, fee lfree to smack me as hard as you want."

"Harper…"

"Well, almost as hard but…"

"Harper! Ok, explain what you want to do."


End file.
